


Sidelined

by Nott



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Borderline incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, F/M, M/M, Poor Sif, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome gone horribly awry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nott/pseuds/Nott
Summary: Written for a prompt on http://norsekink.livejournal.comThor and Loki are very intimate with each other, more than human brothers usually are. One night, Thor brings Sif to their chambers and they invite Loki to a threesome... which goes horribly awry, when Sif is shoved off to the side pretty quickly in favour of each other. So poor Sif ends up being spectator.She doesn't take it very well.Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12132.html?thread=29414500#t29414500





	1. Jingled

Sif kissed wildly, the tight embrace of her lover pressing their wanton bodies together. She could feel his arousal, even through the heavy clothing reserved for festivities like the one they were just leaving. Thor's burly arms held her against his torso, a little too fiercely, but that just turned her on even more. He lifted her up and she entwined her legs around his waist, eager to keep them close. They were both jingled from wine and mead, the taste of honey still lingering in Thor's mouth and surely the same was true for her. Hopefully it would not interfere with what both of them longed to do. But Thor was a fertility god, or so he claimed. A few drinks shouldn't get in the way of sweet carnal pleasures.  
He pushed her against the door to his chambers, a little to harshly and it hurt without her armour on, but it also made her so very wet. Thor's immense strength and passion was unlike anything she had experienced with previous lovers. He let go of her arse with one hand to open the door. After a few tries, the door was opened from the inside, a scarcely dressed Loki staring at them in surprise.

"If I had known you were planning on wenching tonight, I would have moved elsewhere." Loki said.

"We dinn't plan on it, 't jus happened." Sif came to their defense, "You don't have to move. Why not stay?"

Loki looked cautiously at his brother who got tired of standing in the hallway and pushed past his brother, Sif still in his arms.

"Yeah, why not stay." He threw Sif onto the large bed he shared with Loki, disregarding the books the latter had laid out there. Or he just didn't notice them. Sif giggled, despite herself. Loki made a complicated gesture and the books floated into the shelf by themselves. He leaned towards his brother, whispering:

"Do you really deem this a good idea?"

"I can't see why not?" Thor sat down on the stool and unfastened his boots.

"Because Lady Sif is our friend? You cannot just push her aside like your other conquests. She deserves better."

"I's jus fucking, Loki."

Sif watched them from her position on the bed. They were really cute together. Loki helped his brother take off his cape and tunics until both of them were standing at the end of the bed, only dressed in their braies*.

"Thanks, brother." Thor hugged Loki and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "I can always count on you."

"Otherwise you would be stranded."

"True."

Loki stroked Thor's back, still in the embrace, his hands gently caressing the well-defined muscles.

"Say, Loki, why don't you join us?" Sif heard herself say.

"What?" The younger brother stopped in his tracks. Thor loosened his grip.

"She asked you to join us."

Sif nodded affirmatively.  
Loki grinned.

"Do you fear to be too drunk to get it up so much, Thor? Do you hope to forget your pitiful performance as long as Lady Sif is satisfied somehow and you can pass it off as your own achievement?"

"Me too drunk to get it up?" Thor laughed thunderously. "That's rich, Loki!"

"Jus love me, the two 'f you!" Sif was getting impatient. She wanted to be hugged and kissed and stroked, too!

"Never leave a lady waiting." Thor hurried to throw away his braies, falling over in the attempt and earning a mischievous laugh from his brother, who also got rid of the undergarment. Sif sighed. Both princes were attractive in their own way. Thor was more traditionally handsome with his strong build and bulging muscles. His cock was already half erect, making her giddy with anticipation. Loki, on the other hand, had a more exotic appeal. His pale skin contrasted nicely with his much darker cock, not yet aroused, but of surprising length all the same. While he was not as brawny as his brother, he too had a lightly muscled body, just on a much leaner build.  
Thor managed to scramble to his feet and sat down on the bed next to Sif, lifting her skirts and revealing her swollen folds and dripping opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [braies](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/59/c2/4f/59c24f6a9400bfe64fbff1f3c8751524.jpg) are a type of trousers worn by Celtic and Germanic tribes in antiquity and medieval times, resembling what we today call shorts.


	2. Ejaculatio praecox

"Shall I help you get hard, brother?" asked Thor, his eyes suddenly on Loki's cock instead of her waiting cunt.

"No." Loki slid onto the bed with them and gave Sif a mischievous smile. "As long as you are man enough to mount her, I don't particularly need to be, do I?"

"What if Sif wants double penetration?"

"Well, what then?"

"Then you'll need a hard-on, Loki."

"Luckily, I have other means if necessary. And let me just point out I am not the one who downed barrels of mead before deciding he fancied a tumble. I won't be the one having trouble raising their lance."

"Worry not, brother. Despite your mockery, my lance is already well raised."

Thor didn't beat about the bush any longer and entered Sif right then and there, starting with slow but deep movements of his pelvis. Loki sat next to Thor and seemed overly fascinated and amused by all this. After watching for a few minutes, he lifted his hands over Sif's breasts and green light emerged, covering her from the neck down. What the fuck was he doing?! It took Sif a while to realise she was being undressed by Loki's seiðr. It felt weird and a little bit scary, being lifted from the bed and watching the hooks and eyes unfastening by themselves. She was so bemazed, she almost forgot about Thor and his manhood poking her steadily.

"You should pick up the pace, brother," Loki teased, "or she will fall asleep."

"Instead of doing tricks, why don't you shut your mouth and join in for a change?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"If you have to ask, maybe you should return to your books, little brother."

Sif didn't like the defiant spark in Loki's eyes when Thor said that. A sudden move of his arm sent her dress flying into the corner of the room. His fingertips gleamed green, indicating he was not done spinning seiðr. Thor went on thrusting into her with hot ferocity, but he became more and more preoccupied, making a face as if he were trying to lift the Midgard Serpent.

"Curse you!" Thor roared when his seed spilled inside Sif, long before she was ready. Loki snickered.

"I guess I do have to take over for you, poor brother. The mead doesn't seem to aid your stamina. Why don't you lean back and watch me while you recover?"

"Foul tricks!"

Loki gave him a smirk and leaned over Sif to kiss her breasts and gently knead them in his smooth hands. She had to admit, Loki was quite skilled in his caress, so it was all the more vexing that Thor's hardness was melting away until he slipped out of her, leaving her yearning and empty. Loki playfully shoved his brother to the side and positioned himself at Sif's entrance.

"May I enter?" he asked with much more charm than she was used from him, and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes!"

He had not the impressive girth of Thor, but he was as hard as the iron shaft of her sword. Where Thor had been fierce, his younger brother was frisky. He did not fuck her senseless, but teased her closer and closer to climax without ever giving her release. Sif was frustrated and impressed at the same time, until he was suddenly pulled out of her by Thor.

"You little rascal!" He threw Loki on the other side of the bed. "Let's see how long you endure, hm?"

Loki smirked.

"I was just demonstrating that with our lovely Sif, but go on. Do your best."

Thor grabbed Loki's cock, a little roughly. It wasn't small, but it fit well into the grasp of Thor's large hands. Loki grimaced when Thor started violently tugging up and down the shaft.

"Your work lacks-" Loki gasped. "...finesse."

"Oh, am I hurting you, you little shit?"

"I think you are not aware- Ah! of how much strenth you have." Loki replied through clenched teeth. "However vexing I am- ow! you don't mean to leave me emasculated... do you?"

Thor laughed.

"You are doing that very well by yourself, **_seiðmaðr_** *."

"I would be easy on the insults brother." Loki grinned despite the mild pain. "At least if you do not fancy a reputation as a buck rabbit**."

"I fear in that case you would have to replace all the fair maidens who are excited about a tumble with me."

Sif rolled her eyes. Was he seriously talking about former or future exploits while he was lying with her? Loki did not reply this time and Sif was sure that he was about to shoot. He looked lovely, his black hair disheveled, his face twisted in a mix of sweet agony and shameless indulgence.

"You are close, I can feel it." said Thor, still somewhat disgruntled. Loki all but nodded. "You do not deserve it, but I shall be gracious and allow you to come."

Loki groaned loudly when his come shot out high in his own face, the rest spilling viscidly over Thor's hands. Sif appreciated the show. But now it was time for Thor to return his attention to her, damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * seiðmaðr (seiðr man), a man skilled in seiðr, a type of sorcery practiced in Norse society. In practising magic men brought a social taboo, known as ergi ("unmanliness"), on to themselves, hence Thor's comment about Loki emasculating himself.
> 
> ** Loki means a male rabbit, implying he would use seiðr so Thor would cum as quickly as a male rabbit, literally seconds after mounting the female


End file.
